


Secrets Are Secrets Until People Find Out

by Jackhammerbaby0103



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackhammerbaby0103/pseuds/Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are officially together. Multi chapter fic about how each person found out about their relationship. Humor and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ash is Gary's Paper and Hickeys are His Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> For once in my life I actually have each chapter planned out!

Love is the strange phenomenon that allows two people who may not have much in common to share the same tenderness and emotions.

For two idiots it’s the bond that couldn’t be broken by years of insults and neglect.

**Idiot #1:** Ash Ketchum

Pokémon League Champion, denser than a rock.

**Idiot #2:** Gary Oak

Pokémon Researcher, ego bigger than a Snorlax.

Luckily the two boy’s found love in each other between their 17th-18th birthdays, unluckily they’re still as big as dorks as they were at 10 years old. Somewhere in the boy’s mind they thought it would be a great idea to keep their relationship under wraps, unfortunately for them everyone found out on all different occasions. Living back in Pallet with their parents (and grandparents) sure wasn’t a great idea if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

 

**Incident #1:** Delia Ketchum   

**Relationship Status:** 5 months

 

“Ash! Gary’s here!” Delia yelled from the door, ushering the Pokémon Researcher inside. She shook her head, “how are you today sweetie?” Delia wrapped her arms around Gary in a tight hug, smiling warmly at him.

“Living the dream,” Gary grinned back. Delia let out a chuckle as loud footsteps were heard tearing through their house. A barely awake Ash appeared, wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

“G’morning,” Ash gave a sheepish grin to his boyfriend resisting the urge to kiss him.

Gary rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “it’s 1pm.”

The raven-haired boy ginned wider, “technicalities.” Everyone let out a laugh, Ash didn’t take his eyes off of Gary. “I got the latest Pokedex yesterday, d’ja want to check it out?” The small hint of a smirk caught the brunet’s attention, Ash _knew_ for a fact that Gary had the latest addition.

“Sure, lead the way,” the raven-haired boy turned on his heels and stalked back up to his room, shaking his hips in a devilish manner. Gary instinctively followed as if in a trance.

The brunet barely took two steps into the room until Ash was on him, kissing everywhere. Ash laced his fingers in Gary’s auburn locks, pulling him impossibly closer. There was nothing soft about their kisses, passion and lust rearing its head. Ash was fighting hard for dominance, but as soon as Gary’s large hands were on Ash’s rear, the latter lost all control. The raven-haired male mewled loudly, letting his head fall on his partner’s shoulder. Gary instinctively latched on to Ash’s exposed neck, forcing his lover’s hips into his own. The brunet gave into lust and sunk his teeth in lightly, it only seemed to be the fuel to his lover’s fire. Ash moaned, jerking back suddenly. The latter let his eyes dance over his boyfriend’s body, not even trying to withhold his obvious need. Gary watched with unabashed hunger, biting his bottom lip in want. An inhuman growl ripped its way from Ash’s throat, rushed fingers laced into his lover’s shirt. With a strong tug and a bit of a push, Ash had Gary pinned beneath him.

“A bit forceful today aren’t we, Ashy boy?” Gary shifted forward, siting up with Ash still straddling him. The raven-haired male instantly thrusted his hips into his boyfriends, moaning into Gary’s ear.

“It’s all your fault,” Ash nibbled on the shell of his boyfriend’s ear. Gary exhaled sharply, turning his attention again to the raven-haired male’s collarbone. Ash wove his fingers into his partner’s hair, yanking and tugging in ecstasy.

As the two boys fell deeper down the rabbit hole of love and passion, they seemingly forgot what the consequences could unfold.

* * *

 

 “I’m hungry,” Ash whined in a childish voice, kissing his boyfriends neck lazily. A soft chuckle erupted from Gary’s chest, moving Ash around slightly.

“Baby have a shower first,” the brunet gave a soft shove to the other boy. The raven-haired male sighed lengthily before staggering away from the bed, losing grabbing clothes and disappearing out his room. Gary chuckled again, turning over in the other male’s bed and getting comfortable, not caring that he was butt naked.

The brunet was snoring lightly when Ash finally returned, a strong scent of fruit and clean filled the room, stirring Gary from his light slumber. The Pokémon Researcher let his eyes focus on the other male, a genuine smile crept its way on to his face. Ash was wearing a very large, long sleeve purple shirt, that was basically drowning the poor boy. The raven-haired boy pulled on a clean set of underwear and secured his pants, he strolled over to his boyfriend and gave him a chaste but loving kiss.

“Are you hungry? D’ja want anything?” Every time Gary opened his mouth to reply Ash shut him up with a kiss. They continued with this for a few minutes, laughing heavily and kissing open mouthed.

Gary finally got his chance, “nah I’m fine baby.” Ash smiled wide and kissed the other boy again before fleeing downstairs.

The raven-haired male hummed happily to himself, although feeling a bit stiff from their earlier love making session he was still happy. He believed Gary Oak was his soul mates, if there ever was such thing. Ash was making a sandwich when the back door open and Delia and Mr Mime walked in.

“Hey honey,” Delia smiled walking into the kitchen and washing her hands.

“Mime mime!” Mr Mime greeted happily, sticking close to Delia.

Ash made a hum of recognition, taking a large bite of his sandwich. “Ash honey can you put the-” Delia’s eyebrows furrowed, she opened her mouth but only to close it again, not looking her son in the eyes. The Pokémon Master cocked his head to the side in confusion, he studied his mothers face. “Are you… Is that?” Delia was basically gaping at Ash, looking lost for words. “Ash is that a hickey?”

Ash’s whole face lit up crimson, a hand slapped over his neck. The raven-haired male was gawking at his mother; his blush was crawling down his neck.

“Ash what’s taking you so long?!” came the muffled yell from Gary upstairs, if it was possible Ash would be even redder. Delia stared at the space in the ceiling that is holding up her son’s room, looking between Ash and the ceiling.

“With him?” Her tone was confused but sweet, calming Ash’s nerves a little. He opened his mouth but no words came out, Ash hesitantly nodded his head. He was _beyond_ embarrassed, and silently cursing Gary for leaving those damn marks.  


	2. Only 90's Kids Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops  
> I do not own Pokemon   
> oops part two

**Incident #2:** Professor Samuel Oak

**Relationship Status:** 7 months

* * *

 

The cold wind pounded on Ash’s cheeks, making him snuggle that little bit further into his jacket. The walk between the boys own house and to his boyfriends wasn’t too far, but the chill makes him wish he stayed in bed. Ash breathed deeply, letting the pure air fill his lungs. A small smile tugged on his lips as the Pokémon lab came into view, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he didn’t care. The raven-haired male picked up his pace, he went through his plan in his head over and over. Ash walked around the estate, finally located the correct window. Even in the dead of night the Pokémon master knew exactly what he was doing, knowing the estate like the back of his hand. The raven-haired male secured his belonging before scaling up the garden latus, he had performed this feat many times before. Admittedly Ash had never done this at 1am on a Wednesday but there’s a first time for everything. The Pokémon master swung himself on to the window ledge, gathering his bearings before knocking loudly on the window.

Loud tapping roused Gary from his sleep, the boy rolled over in bed trying to block the noise. Unfortunately for the auburn-haired male the drumming only got louder, it was unbearable. Gary shot the iciest look at his window, a growl ripping from his throat. Pokémon researchers generally spend a lot of time pulling all-nighters and waking up at dawn so they aren’t usually the friendliest people in the morning. This wasn’t the morning; this was 1am. A scowl found its way onto the boy’s features, as he dragged himself out of bed. Gary slid the window open, turning on his heels and scampering back to his bed. It was a silent invite into his house, though the brunet did not know why Ash was here he really feel like questioning it. That’s what Gary loved about Ash, he was always fun and interesting, leading them on new mysterious adventures.

Ash gracefully slid through the open window, gingerly making his way up the big king sized bed in the centre of the room. The teen shed his jumper before crawling in to bed with this lover. “Hey Gary,” the words were spoken with a questionable tone.

“Yeah?” the brunet rolled over to face Ash, planting a small kiss to his nose.

“I want to show you something,” a small nervous but happy grin slipped onto the latter’s face. Gary’s eyebrows knotted in confusion, watching his boyfriend pull out a small boom box and slip a cassette tape inside. “I made you a mix tape.”

Gary Oak, a Pokémon Professor, a prodigy in the Pokémon community. Graduated first of his class, grandson of one of the most famous professors; couldn’t for the life of him find any words to say at that exact time. The brunet stared blankly, opening his mouth to speak but shutting it again. Ash grinned before hitting the play button, thanking the heavens that it wasn’t up too loud. As the raven-haired boy played the intros of each song before skipping after the first chorus Gary realised that Ash made him an _acrostic love song poem thing made from the letters of his name._

Gary gaped open mouthed, not believing anything that had happened the past 5 minutes. Finally, the Pokémon researcher grasped the ability to speak, “ _you know It’s 2016, right_?” Ash giggled, kissing his boyfriend. The brunet laughed beside himself and kissed back eagerly.

“GARY!” The bedroom door flew open, the two lovers scrambled apart but the damage was done. Professor Oak looking like he literally just ran out of bed, had a look of confusion on his face. It seemed the old man was -ahem- a little slow, “the silent alarm system just went off! Someone must be trying to break in!” Professor Oak looked between Ash and Gary and back again, seemingly putting 2 and 2 together. “…Ash?” The males just gawked at each other incredulously. The faint hum of Africa by Toto playing in the background. “What’re you…?” His face lit up in realisation, looking like he had just been slapped by a Magikarp.

“I can explain!” Ash gushed, he couldn’t explain. You would have thought they would have just told everyone by now, but the two boys are just lazy, procrastinating _idiots._

Professor Oak seemed to gain back a least a little of his composer, “you can?”

The raven-haired male blushed, his partner just seemed to retreat under his blanket. “Well you see… We would have told you but…” _We’re idiots._ A warm hand clasped over the boy’s mouth, a body encased him, protecting him.

“I’m- _We’re_ Sorry Gramps,” The two Oak males were sharing secret looks, seemingly having a conversation through their expressions. Ash sighed and settled back into his boyfriend’s embrace, not really paying attention anymore.

The older Oak nodded, his eyes softening. “Next time just use the front door, Ash.” A playful but stern tone was heard, the latter blushed hard. Gary laughed softly above him, kissing the younger boy’s forehead. Professor Oak watched fondly, glad that his grandson was growing as a man. The elder padded softly out of the room and back to his own, shutting the door softly behind him.

“Well at least both our parents know now,” Ash shrugged, using the word ‘parents’ loosely.

“All thanks to you, you nut.” The Pokémon Master pulled a face of mock offence, “ _also why the hell do you still have a cassette playe_ r?”

The raven-haired male shrugged again, “an iTunes playlist seemed too impersonal.”  

_“You nut.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R  
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Gary Loves Martini's And Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck kill me I'm sorry this took so long

**Incident #3:** Brock and Misty

**Relationship Status:** 9 months

* * *

 

The best thing about settling down in one place means that people can actually _find_ you; admittedly a foreign experience for Ash.

“Babe are you ready yet?” Gary propped himself on the doorframe; the sweet revelation of domestically was evident. The younger boy jumped at the intruder, his heart fluttered hearing the pet name. Ash’s cheeks heated up; _damn his boyfriend was hot as hell._ The brunet wore a white and blue dress shirt that was tight in all the right places, along with denim jeans that hung so sinfully low.

“You’re wearing _that?_ ” Ash could feel the blush spread down his neck, Gary cocked an eyebrow.

“Is there anything wrong, Ashy?” The brunet hooked his fingers into his jeans, showing off even more skin. The Pokémon researcher snickered as his boyfriend flailed around, trying to finish dressing. Ash wore regular clothes unlike his counterpart, wearing his signature cap to top it off.

* * *

 

The couple were having lunch with Ash’s old travel buddies, Brock and Misty, at a popular café in Cinnabar city. The two decided to use Gary’s Pigeot to fly to Cinnabar, the tamed Pokémon provided a smooth ride. The Pokémon Master had practically sunken into his boyfriend while in the air, resting his head on the crook of Gary’s neck. Small, sensual kisses would occasionally litter the brunet’s neck as soft roaming hands caressed his pectorals and torso. Pigeot landed all too quick for Ash’s liking, the raven-haired male sighed heavily. Gary planted a chaste kiss onto Ash’s forehead, making the latter flush.

Ash shyly looked up through his lashes, “Gary?” His named filled the air between them, lingering.

The Pokémon Researcher couldn’t bring himself to look away, being pulled forward by an invisible trace. “Yeah?” his response was breathless, seemingly not even said.

Ash smiled devilishly, knotting his hands behind his back and tilting his head down slightly. “You’re such a loser.” The raven-haired male spun on his heels and started towards Cinnabar, shaking his hips in a way that was all sin.

A wide grin tugged at Gary’s lips, watching his boyfriends body for a second before starting after him. “Fucking tease,” he laughed breathlessly to himself.

The two boys found the café easily, as it was one they had visited many of times before. They arrived before both Brock and Misty so they seated themselves in an open area which would be easy to spot. They went ahead and ordered drinks for themselves; a large chocolate milkshake for Ash and a martini for Gary. The thing both males really enjoyed about the café is that time didn’t matter; you could order breakfast all day, steak for lunch, alcohol for dessert. Ash lived on the road for so long he was used to getting mismatched meals every day and really enjoys the food options. Gary has a more traditional meal plan but just really wants to drink all day long.

Gary was on his second martini by the time the two Pokemon Gym Leaders arrived, downing it the moment he heard Misty shriek. Ash was smiling so bright, lost in conversation with Brock about Pokemon strategies for his next gym battle. Misty watched fondly, but decided to turn her attention to the brunet.

“So Gary, how have you been? It has been years since I saw you last!” The redhead girl smiled warmly. She has filled out considerably, making her yellow crop top look incredibly more risqué than ever before. Her hair was longer and she resembled her sisters much more now.

“Yeah it has been a long time, eh? I have been studying in Gramps’ for a while now, helping him with research and doing my own. It’s all pretty boring, what about you? Send any more men into the sea?” Gary copied her warm smile, amused as she laughed a little before continuing. Back when Gary was a little more -ahem- mean he would often refer to Misty as a sea wench.

“Actually I have, every man to ever verse me as a gym leader. Haven’t lost a battle yet.” The redhead stood with her head held high and chest puffed in faux narcissism.  

Gary let out a hearty laugh, “right of course.” Sensing the end of Brock and Ash’s conversation (and the end of his drink) the brunet offered to get everybody refreshments. Ash offered to go with him as four drinks are kind of hard to carry on your own. Gary picked up his wallet from the table but left his phone, and with a whole long list of drinks set off with Ash.

Of course Gary had the most obnoxious ring tone. Of course his phone wasn’t on silent. The whole café was startled as the researches phone went off loudly. Gary knew it was his phone ringing but he was in the middle of ordering the drinks so he didn’t think much of it.

Misty on the other hand almost had the scare of her life, the vibrations from the phone rattled the whole table (and her soul). She reflectively reached out and shut the phone off, she sighed heavily silently cursing Gary. Gary’s phone lit up again to show the missed call notification, Misty’s eyes instinctively drew to the phone. A picture of Ash and Gary could be seen on his lock screen. The main focus was Ash as it was clear he took the photo, he had his arm drawn so that he could get more into the picture. Underneath him was Gary, the researcher was kissing Ash’s cheek and holding him firm on his lap. The raven-haired male had a dusting of a blush and the biggest smile on his face.

Misty wanted to scream. Not to mention that was probably the most cliché photo she has ever seen in _her life_ but the fact that it is _her two male friends._ She was blushing profusely, a small gasp escaped its way from her lips, alerting Brock that something was wrong.

Brock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his friend, “what’s up Mist?” He scooted his way next to her so that he could see what she was looking at on Gary’s phone. Still caught up in the revolution that her friends are _gay_ , Misty really didn’t listen to what was said to her. Brock let out an impressive whistle, finally seeing what his friend was seeing.

Ash and Gary placed everyone’s drink in front of the respected owner before even realising anything was weird. The brunet noticed that Misty was red as a beetroot, and that her and Brock were staring at a phone.

“Guys what the fuck?” Ash spoke with confusion, looking at Gary for help. Misty just turned the phone around.

“Shit,” Gary definitely needed that third martini now.


	4. Sorry I Forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not dead

**Incident #4:** Tracey

**Relationship Status:** 2 years and 7 months

* * *

 

When you look back, 10 months seems like nothing but when you’re in the moment 10 months feels like forever. Sometimes, when you haven’t seen a person for 10 months, you completely forget what they have missed.

As always, it was a quiet day in Pallet Town. The Sun sent down hearty rays that warmed the soul, the wind was constant yet pleasant. More or less, it was the perfect Spring day. Gary drew a long breath, feeling the air circulate within his lungs before exhaling. A low hum was drawn from his throat; utter content was written across his features. Gary Oak, one of the best trainers of his time, second greatest scientific mind in history, a usual fast paced, stressed filled adventurist type.  A sharp jolt of adrenaline was never misplaced in the Oak’s life; and yet right now it was the furthest thing from his mind. Right now, all that Gary wanted was the sharp yet soft breeze ghosting across his skin. The warmth embracing him as Ash had done many times before, the distant yet pleasant white noise of Pidgy going about their life. It was soft, smooth, silky, everything that Gary once loathed.

Has being 20 changed Gary? If you asked him he would deny it vehemently. Gary Oak had done a lot of growing up in the last 3 years, if he was being honest. Relationships were the most important thing to the brunet, he now cherished every moment he spent with the ones he loved. Pokemon were still a massive part of his life, but now they are companions and not battle equipment. He was still loved by the ladies (and men) because of his devilishly good looks. Gary was told constantly that it was a sin to be that attractive, admittedly it was mainly Ash that said that to him. Gary let out a drawn out breath as his mind filled with thoughts of Ash.

He thought of their first kiss, rushed and awkward. If he wasn’t so happy he probably would have been extremely embarrassed. Sure, Gary always had girls surrounding him but that didn’t mean he had _kissed them._ Being a gay 17-year-old he didn’t experience much in the ‘love’ category; honestly his love life mainly consisted of love confessions from his female fans. Gary’s first boyfriend was a headstrong jock, whom he was still in a relationship with when he reunited with Ash. Some people may call Gary Oak a player for stringing along so many females when he was so fucking gay, but he was no cheat. If Gary was being honest he was always attracted to Ash, he loved the boys’ drive and attitude. When he finally saw Ash again, it all just clicked. They were amazing friends, inseparable. Then the most earth shattering thing happened, Ash confided in Gary about his sexuality. Now, Gary isn’t dumb. He knew Ash had been flirting with him, he knew that Ash was blatantly hitting on him. After the 3 rd incident the brunet broke it off with the jock, but it was still another 4 months until Ash revealed he was in fact gay. Things moved fairly quickly after that, one joke lead to another and then they were making out (if you could call it that).

Gary loved everything about Ash, he loved the man he turned into. Soon after their 19th birthdays’ the two boys moved in together. They now live in a quaint apartment in Viridian City. As most people expect the first 6 months was spent having sex at least 3 times a day on every available surface. Now, they’re more toned down, sure they still have sex 3 times a day but it’s limited to their BDSM slave room. 

By having an apartment in the city they always have unexpected visitors, every time Delia had to go shopping she would always end up at the boys’ place. Every time Professor Oak ventured into Viridian to pick up supplies he would pay a visit to his grandson. Visitors were very common to the boys, somehow along the road they turned into hosts. Sure their apartment wasn’t particularly flashy or spacious but it could comfortably hold 7 people at once. It had somehow become a tradition that every Wednesday night was held in Viridian in their apartment. Delia always brought along a side and Professor Oak brought the beverages, it was their impromptu family night. Many of occasions Brock and Misty had joined on their Wednesday dinner night when they were in town. Gary was always the designated cook, Ash tried to help but that boy was a walking disaster.

The breeze turned cold and the sun was no longer warming Gary from the inside; indicating that his stay under the sun was overdue. The latter took one last, long inhale before finally getting up. He stretched his stiff muscles, twisting and turning his body in pleasant ways. It looked around 3:30pm (15:30) due to the position of the sun. Gary had been sampling the soil quality in the Viridian forest when he came across a nice open field. Umbreon immediately found a comfortable spot in the sun to lay in, the Pokemon looked extremely comfortable. Gary couldn’t resist the calling of the grass and sun, he laid down a soft picnic blanket and secured his research before drifting off to sleep beside his companion. That was 4 hours ago, Gary smiled sheepishly to himself in memory. He woke Umbreon gently, the black creature swatted at his hands with her claws. After some growling and groaning Umbreon finally awoke, she stretched gracefully before waiting at her master’s feet. The pair set off towards Viridian, their pace was quicker than normal as they accidentally slept in for too long.

By the time the pair returned to the apartment it was close to 4pm, the kitchen bench was set up in preparation for their meal. Gary placed his research and keys in their designated spot before thoroughly washing his hands. He began making the broth with dashi, internally thanking Ash for preparing everything for him. Gary began preparing the beef and udon, he made one extra serving as they were expecting Tracey over. The last time he saw Tracey was when he was 15, Tracey was his grandfather’s assistant back then. When Gary was researching in Sinnoh, Tracey went back to the Orange Island’s to earn a Bachelor of Arts and Science. Now, Tracey is back in Kanto studying under the Professor once again. Which means he will probably be joining their Wednesday dinner nights more often. Gary busied himself with dinner, humming along to a song which he couldn’t identify.

Gary felt hands snake around his waist, a body pressed against his soon after. Ash ghosted soft kisses along his boyfriend’s neck, travelling from his shoulder up to his cheek. The brunet sighed happily, twisting his body and face so he could give Ash a proper kiss. “Welcome home,” Ash mumbled between kisses. “How did your research go?”

“I’ve got many samples, things look stable.” Gary swayed his body as he continued cooking, the person attached to him swayed in time with his movements. Ash pulled out his phone, after pressing a few buttons their bluetooth speaker roared to life. The two boys began singing along with the music while embracing, after a few moments Gary returned to his duties at the stove top. The raven-haired male continued singing while gathering bowls and utensils, setting the table for their expected guests.

Half an hour went by before the first knock was heard, Ash turned down the music before answering the door. As expected Delia brought along a side and Professor Oak had the drinks with him, Tracey brought along a gift of chocolate from the Orange Islands. Gary placed everything on the table ushering everyone to help themselves. Ash placed out some food for the Pokemon and they all sat down to eat.

“Wow this udon is great! Did you make it all by yourself Gary?” Tracey looked very contently at his bowl of udon.

Gary hummed in reply before finishing his mouthful and speaking. “Yep, Ash is such a klutz I have to cook by myself.” In retort the latter stuck out his tongue, causing everyone to laugh. The conversation was light, mainly containing stories about Tracey’s time away and every accident Ash has gotten into since he was born.

“So,” Tracey looked a little embarrassed, “do you both live here?” He was directing his gaze between the two boys, “together?” His words were said with curiosity and a hint of embarrassment, the art grad’s face was dusted with a blush.

Ash piped up instantly, looking very proud. “Yeah, we moved in together about a year ago.”

“What made you two move in together? Last time I saw you two you hated each other.” Tracey looked like he instantly regretted his choice of words, grimacing. “Not in a bad way though!” He waved in hands around in embarrassment, to which everyone laughed at.

Ash put on a cheeky smile, “honestly I don’t think mum could handle both of us.” He nudged Gary under the table, Delia agreed with a laugh. There was a comfortable silence at the table, everyone sat back in content. Gary began gathering dishes while Ash retrieved the chocolates they were gifted. The raven-haired male opened the packed and offered everyone a sweet, he took his designated seat next to Gary. “What one would you like?” Ash was dangerously close to his boyfriend’s ear; his voice was a loud whisper.

Gary casted a side glance at his lover before responding, “can I please have the almond one?” Ash grinned menacingly before popping a chocolate into his own mouth.

“Sorry, there’s none left,” the obvious lie was tainted with sarcasm. Ash held the chocolate between his teeth, smiling around it. Everyone laughed at Ash’s obvious teasing and Gary’s crestfallen face.

“Almond is my favourite too,” came Delia’s sweet voiced. Her smile was infectious; she was obviously enjoying herself.

“What can you do,” Gary laced his hands into Ash’s hair pulling him closer. The moment their lips touched the brunet bit down onto the chocolate, taking it from the others mouth. The young Oak had victory plastered all over his face as he pulled back with the chocolate secured in his mouth.

Professor Oak and Delia laughed loudly, while Tracey looked on in horror. “You had that coming!” Delia managed between laughs.

“W-W-What?” Tracey darted his eyes between everyone at the table, confused at what had just transpired. The two lovers looked blankly at their friend for a full minute, while Tracey looked back in confused horror. “You two just kissed?! Am I the only one that finds that a little bit odd?!” The art grad looked back at Delia and Samuel for help, trying to process what the hell was going on.

“Did no one tell him?” Gary spoke directed at his grandfather and Delia. Gary faced Tracey, “Ash and I are dating.”

Ash held up his hands in a non-threatening fashion, “100% gay.”

Gary laughed before agreeing, “100% gay.”  

 

 


	5. Noncha(tot)lant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia ora! This is finally my last chapter to this cute fic, I'm kinda sad that it's over but I hope that you don't mind how long it took to get out.

**Incident #5:** Max and May

 **Relationship Status:** 2 years and 10 months

Ash fluttered his eyes open, his brain taking a moment to take in his surroundings. It seemed to be midmorning judging from the light pouring in through the blinds. Ash took a moment to bask in the warmth from both his bed and the sun’s rays before rolling over and checking the time. His eyes and brain took a fair amount of time to adjust and focus on the numbers in front of him, it was around 9:16am. The raven-haired male knew that his partner was absent from their shared bed but he still spread his arms around searching, just in case. As previously suspected, Gary was not present. Unfortunately, being a Pokemon researcher meant that Gary rose every day at 5am to tend to his Pokemon and his tests. Ash sighed heavily, his face scrunching up in dismay. He missed waking up next to the researcher, being held protectively inside his arms. Seeing him at his most vulnerable always made Ash’s heart beat just a little bit faster, after all this time the novelty never wore off. It still felt like a dream someday, having Gary feel so strong towards him. His heart swelled, Gary was really amazing.

Ash blissfully let himself recall these past 3 years in which so much had happened. His awkward first date with the brunet, to their first time together invaded his mind. Being on the road for many years was fun and rewarding but coming home every day to the love of his life was just as rewarding. Although Ash and Gary had had their differences in the past, they found a way together in the end. Neither of them would ever change the past even if they could, being older and more mature really let their relationship blossom into something beautiful. Everyone around them loves and supports their relationship, even if they weren’t told in the most dignified ways. _Like your mother seeing your hickys_ , Ash mentally cringed at the memory. Looking back, it was _kind_ of funny how everyone found out. Why should he have to go through the bother of telling everyone his sexual orientation and who he is dating? Surely they were smart enough to figure it out themselves? It seemed as though they were seeing as everyone close to the two boys’ knew of their relationship without them having to say a word.

Quit a few of Gary’s colleagues who Ash had met still was not aware of their relationship, and why should they be? Ash still felt a rush when Gary introduced him as his partner, it made him feel wanted. Time had done its job as the new Gary Oak was no longer a whiny, egotistical, smartass. He was a sophisticated, caring, sweetheart with an ass crafted by Michelangelo himself. Time had a good effect on the researcher, allowing him to come to terms with his sexuality and why he acted the way he did towards his ex best friend. Ash surprisingly grew up too, not just physically but mentally too, he realised how insignificant people’s negative feelings towards him were. After the raven-haired boy came out of the metaphorical closet he re-evaluated his life and who he wanted in it. Time had served the now couple well, _especially to Gary’s dick,_ Ash thought chuckling.  

Rolling over, Ash now felt more awake and able to function. He eased his way out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom. As today was a Friday, Ash thought he might indulge his boyfriend and himself and go visit Gary at work. Ash was always welcome at the research lab, not just because he was Gary’s partner but also because he was the ex Pokemon Master. He has travelled all over and seen many Pokemon that the others haven’t, he sometimes helps them to fill gaps in their research. After making up his mind on his plans for the day, Ash took a nice warm shower and dressed in clean clothes. His outfit of choice today consisted of skinny jeans, an oversized v neck royal purple hoodie and a black choker; paying homage to the younger Gary Oak.

He spun around in the mirror, eying himself from all angles. The hoodie was semi cropped as the fabric ended at the waist band of his jeans, showing slithers of skin with movement. A devious smile painted the man’s face, he _knew_ he looked good. Grabbing the necessities (phone, keys, wallet), Ash almost skipped out of the apartment and the short distance to the researcher’s lab.

Upon entering the large building, a familiar face greeted him. Ash came here often enough to know most of the staff and their rosters. “Good morning, Ash!” the cute face of the receptionist beamed at him from behind her desk. “Here to see Gary I assume?” There was no teasing in her voice, just an innocent question.

Ash returned a big smile, “good morning! Yes, I’m here to see Gary”. The receptionist tapped gently at the keys on her computer before nodding.

“He’s free right now so go on in,” he thanked her before heading to his boyfriend’s office. It seemed to get messier than when he was last here, many documents were strewn across his desk covering every inch. In the centre of the room, facing away from him was the target of his affection. Gary’s desktop was on and it was obvious that he was currently in a video call. Ash crept in to the office slowly, as not to disturb the other in case of an important business matter. To Ash’s surprise the voice that was speaking to the brunet was a very familiar one.

“Thank you so much for your advice last time, it really did help!” came the high pitched voice of May.

“May?” the raven haired boy called, stepping closer to the camera and ultimately his boyfriend.

“Ash?” came two startled but happy replies.

“What’re you doing here?” The brunet asked puzzled. A smile crept onto the latter’s face as he offered his arm out in some sort of physical greeting. Ash smiled brightly before sitting down in the other’s lap on his plush computer chair.  

“I came to see you of course,” the raven haired male gave his counterpart a big smile before directing his attention back to his old travel companion. “May, it’s been a long time. How are you?” Gary’s hands reflexively curled around his boyfriends’ middle, holding him in place. Their position was both intimate and innocent, showing their bond and just how close and comfortable they were with each other.  

However, May’s face was no longer on the screen but the call was still in progress. Some muffled voices could be heard through the speakers, getting louder as once again the girl appeared. This time though she dragged her younger brother into the screen as well. “Ash!” exclaimed the new face, a big grin plastered on his face. “I heard May talk to you so I had to say hi as well!” Immediately the two siblings realised the position that the two boys were in, confusion crossing their features.

“Wow, you two surely have gotten close since I last saw you.” May commented light-heartedly, “it seems a lot has changed in the past three years”.

Ash swung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pressed impossibly closer. He gazed deeply into his counterparts’, “mmh, three years has done a lot for us.”

“Like what?” Max piped up innocently, confusion still evident on his face.

“Didn’t we go on our first date close to 3 years ago?” Gary asked, matching the others’ gaze.

Max cocked his head perplexed and May blushed deeply. “D-date?” The girl asked incredulously.

“Date?” Max echoed quietly.

Gary nonchalantly replied, “oh yeah Ash and I are dating”, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Ash winced, “did I forget to tell you?” He asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Both Max and May just stared back in disbelief, lost for words.

The girl’s eyes flick to the researcher, “you’ve given me Pokemon advice for _months_ Gary and this is the first I’m hearing about this?” There was no malice in her words, just pure disbelief.

Gary unapologetically shrugged, “oops I guess?” Maybe they should keep a book on everyone that they’ve told about their relationship, maybe then they wouldn’t accidentally keep their friend in the dark for 3 years. Hindsight, 2020 really.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R babies


End file.
